


Won't Be Lonely Long

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [9]
Category: Hanson (Band), New Kids On The Block
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Children, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Flirting, Kid Fic, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Mild Language, No Smut, Rejection, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery is getting ready for a night out but her night takes a different direction than intended.





	Won't Be Lonely Long

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Against A Wall

Looking at herself in the mirror after she finished applying her make up, Avery left her bathroom as she adjusted the dress she had on. A tight little black number she had let her younger sister Zoe talk her into buying. She listened as Zoe said any man would eat her alive in it, and maybe that was what Avery wanted...to be eaten alive or as close to it as possible. After all, it had been ages since she’d had a good fuck. Two years at best, maybe three by now.

Since the day the man she thought was her soulmate married someone else, the woman he had left her for. Some blonde bimbo who was closer to his age yet, well, a bit trashy in Avery's opinion. Even if Avery was the younger of the two, the older woman was still trashy and certainly the exception to the theory that everyone got better with age.

Jenny surely hadn't, and Avery had never understood what Donnie saw in her, or how too many late nights at the office where Donnie and Jenny worked had lead to romance. Donnie swore to her that he hadn't cheated on her with Jenny and they had hooked up after the relationship was over.

Avery wasn't stupid though, she knew that while he hadn't cheated physically, he had emotionally. It was the only answer to how he could love Jenny enough to get into a relationship with her not even a month after he had ended things with Avery.

Because, yeah, Donnie had been the one to end things too which didn't help her believe the no cheating to an extent. It was just all too suspicious in her opinion.

"Mommy," Aiden said as he turned from where he had been in the floor coloring after she had just made it to the living room. "Do I have to go to Daddy’s?" he asked with a pout.

His entire facial expression reminded Avery of Donnie as well as made Avery sad. Sad because she hadn't wanted this life for Aiden who had been two when she and Donnie broke up. Ever since then he had been shuttled back and forth between the two.

Staying with Avery most nights, but Donnie did get him one weekend out of the month as well as one full week.

Avery hated that he had to split his time between them. Again, she hadn't wanted that for him. She had always figured when she was pregnant with him, and even for the first year of his life, that she and Donnie would raise him together.

That they'd all be a happy family and make a home but, of course, that had been shattered. Everything had been shattered and now, even four almost five years later, she was still picking up the pieces. Unsure if she was putting them back together just right, but she was trying to put them back together at least.

She had that going for her.

Bending down to Aiden's level Avery gave him a tiny smile, "Yeah buddy you do have to go to Daddy’s today," she told him, doing her best to hide the fact that she was sad that he didn't want to go, as well as fighting the urge to tell him that he could stay here. Knowing there was no way Donnie would like that and they'd end up in an argument over it.

"But I don't like Jenny," Aiden sighed his whole demeanor seeming to change. Again Avery trying to do her best to hide her sadness. "She's not you, Mommy."

Letting out a small laugh Avery pulled Aiden a bit closer to her. "Of course she isn't me because no one can be as cool as me," she said as she held her son tight. "But just remember, you get to come back to me Monday afternoon after school and you know you can always call me. Daddy will let you call me."

"I know," Aiden told her as he squeezed her a bit tighter. "But it's not the same. I just...I wish you could live with Daddy instead of Jenny so you could be there instead of her and Evan," he muttered,bringing up Jenny's son and the boy who was his step-brother.

Avery knew that of course he had issues with him too even though he got on well with his half brothers Xavier and Elijah. It was just Evan and Jenny he didn't like, and while it made Avery sad on some levels, it also made her feel happy in a spiteful way.

She knew that Aiden didn't like Jenny which in turn made Donnie's life somewhat miserable. He deserved it on some level she told herself. He deserved it for hurting her.

"Yeah sometimes I wish that too Aiden," Avery spoke softly not sure if her son heard her. If he did he didn't have time to question her.

A knock on the door sounded which made them both pull apart, Avery standing up as she looked at Aiden who stood up warily.

"Go get your stuff kiddo," she told him, knowing as well as he did the person on the other side of the door was his daddy.

Donnie was actually early for once to come and get him, which was a difference from most Fridays when he ran late because he also had to pick up Jenny's son.

Watching as Aiden moved to go down the hall, Avery walked to the door which she opened. Coming face to face with Donnie, whose smile wavered when he saw her.

Avery felt like she had to be crazy because as his smile wavered it seemed like he had checked her out.

"You going out tonight Avery?" Donnie questioned her with a raised eyebrow. Avery realizing then that she hadn't been crazy at all.

Donnie had indeed checked her out and come to the right conclusion. That she was going out tonight.

Nodding her head Avery pasted on a smile, "I am," she told him watching as what was left of his smile wavered even more.

Avery wasn’t sure why he was reacting the way he was. It was unusual for the man he became after their break up. After he got with Jenny.

"Dressed like that?!" Donnie asked her sounding perplexed as he eyed her again and now Avery raised her eyebrow curiously.

She wondered exactly what he meant by his ‘dressed like that’ comment, having a small feeling she knew what he meant but wanting that confirmation, even if it would make her angry at him. She really didn't need this right before going out tonight.

"Dressed like what?" she finally asked him doing her best to keep her emotions in check, not wanting to show him that his words had ticked her off slightly.

"A cheap hooker," Donnie answered way too quickly for Avery's liking. Just like she in no way liked his words, knowing they weren't true.

If they were true then she had dressed like this every time she had gone out with him when they had dated, especially on nights when she wanted sex, and he had no issues then. He hadn’t said she looked like a cheap hooker so she doubted she really did. He was just speaking out of his ass and she didn't know or understand why.

Rolling her eyes Avery crossed her arms over his chest, "Like you have any right to judge me?" she asked him honestly. "Or really any say in how I look when I go out."

Donnie blushed at that, more than likely realizing that Avery had a point. He had no right to judge her or had any say in what she did at all.

A random guy at a club could push her up against a wall and fuck her in public and he'd still have no say in things. She wasn't his anymore because he had decided to let her go, and by doing that it meant she could do what she wanted without his input when it came to her body.

Before he could say anything else though Aiden chose then to come back with a huge smile plastered on his face. Avery knew it was probably a fake one and she almost felt bad that her six year old son was already getting good at faking smiles.

"Daddy," Aiden spoke as he walked to where Donnie was, Donnie bent down to pick him up. "Can we get pizza for dinner tonight?"

"Pizza for dinner sounds amazing Aiden," Donnie told him sounding as enthusiastic over the prospect as Aiden had sounded when he mentioned it. "Maybe your mommy will even join us,” he added on as he turned to look at Avery with a raised eyebrow.

Avery knew his words to Aiden had been her invite, though she wasn't sure why he was inviting her out to dinner with them. Especially when he probably had to pick up Jenny's son and get back home to her.

"You'll be late picking Evan up from school," Avery replied with a shrug of her arms.

Donnie shook his head, "Jenny and Evan are out of town for the weekend. They went to Illinois to visit her family."

Going silent at that, Avery looked away from Donnie who was still holding Aiden. She hated the fact that she was entertaining the idea because wasn't she supposed to head out, and this would just prolong her going out tonight. Then again, maybe that was why Donnie had suggested it.

To sabotage her efforts in going out tonight.

"Please come Mommy," Aiden spoke up softly, his words making her look up at him to see an eager look on her son's face.

Sighing, Avery knew then that her decision was already made. Of course she'd go to dinner with Aiden and Donnie, all because her son wanted her to, and she didn't like letting her son down.

It was on the list of things she didn't ever want to do when she could help it at least.

"Okay," Avery nodded her head. "I'll go to eat pizza with you and your daddy," she said watching as Aiden again looked happy.

The happy look telling her that maybe she had made the right decision.

Going out tonight could wait. Being pushed up against a wall and being fucked by a stranger could wait. All that mattered was making Aiden happy right now.

***

Later that night Avery sighed as she exited Aiden's room in Donnie's house. Having somehow been convinced to come over after pizza and watch a movie with Donnie and Aiden, then of course Aiden had used his pout to get her to stay and read him a bedtime story.

"You know Aiden wasn't the only one who enjoyed tonight," Donnie told her as he walked behind her. Avery listening to his footsteps as they walked to the front door. "I kind of liked it too."

Turning on her heel when they reached the front door Avery nodded her head, "Yeah it wasn't too bad," she agreed knowing it hadn't been that bad. Except for maybe coming back to the house Donnie shared with a woman who wasn't her.

That had sucked.

"Kind of made me miss old times," Donnie mused with a weird look in his eyes. "Sort of like seeing you dressed up tonight let me know you aren't going to be lonely long," he said almost as if the idea of her settling down with someone else made him sick. "Made me want to be the one helping you not be lonely."

Laughing Avery shook her head, "Yeah, well you can't be," she told him honestly. "You let me go and I refuse to sleep with you while you're in a relationship with someone else Donnie. So maybe I won't be lonely long, but it won't be you helping me with that," she told him sounding firm.

Knowing she refused to be his side whore or a woman who broke up a marriage. Especially since she was sure Donnie had cheated on her with Jenny.

She refused to stoop to that level.

"Now, I'm going to go," Avery told him after he fell silent, a guilty look or something akin to it on his face. "I have to find a stranger who I'd like to push me against a wall and fuck me," she smirked before turning away from him and slipping outside his house before he could stop her.

Hoping he lived with the knowledge that he fucked up when he let her go as well as to always be haunted by her fucking some stranger she met at a club.


End file.
